GET OUT!
by rougewriter
Summary: a song fic betraying how kagome feels about inuyasha's affair, she will tell him tonight, when she feels safe with the one person she can trust with her heart. SessKag sanmiro KouAya KaguBan Kankou inuki CHAP 3 UP! UPDATED! YAY! FINALLY!
1. chapter 1 Get out

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha but I did take his brother for my own personal enjoyment hehe .  
  
(A/N) this is a AU one-shot, the result of me listening to a song way too many times, if people like it enough I might think about adding on. ( it sounds good if you listen to the song while reading it, but that's just a thought)  
  
Get out!  
  
Kagome sat in the Shikon no Tama a small bar and club that was owned by her and her sister Sango, her eyes where closed as she sat behind the bar waiting just waiting for her long time boyfriend Inuyasha, she'd loved him since high school and they had been together since their Jr year. Now 23, she had hoped he would be the one she would marry someday and give her the happy ending she had wanted in life.  
  
A tall man with silver hair, in a low ponytail that went down his back walked up to Kagome as she was lost in thought. Not seeing him walk up, " Kagome will you be ok?" the man asked her. His face was emotionless but his eyes where soft and caring. "Huh? Oh yeah I'll be fine Sesshoumaru" she said coming out of her thoughts.  
  
"I just want to get this night over with and go home, its been a long day." He nodded at her and looked to the door seeing a young man in his early twenties walk in. He had silver hair that was loose and went a little past shoulder length. "A small growl escaped Sesshoumaru's mouth, making Kagome look to the door.  
  
Only one word came from her "Inuyasha" but Sesshouamru spoke as well "with Kikyo" he said as a women in a short red dress walked in her long black hair done in curls.  
  
Kagome looked at them before gently putting her hand on Sesshoumaru's arm to calm him. He looked back at Kagome and nodded to her finally taking in her form. She had tight black pants on with a silver dragon going up the side. Her black tank shirt hung around her neck and back, allowing her midriff to show.  
  
Her form was very pleasing to his eyes. She smiled at him before walking towards Inuyasha and allowing him to hug and kiss her but she did not seem to enjoy it much, which was clearly seen by Sesshoumaru. "Inuyasha I'm performing tonight so there's a seat for you up front oh hey Kikyo won't you join him?"  
  
He smiled at her and made his way up front, Kikyo gave a slight smirk at Kagome hugging her also before walking up front to sit with Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome walked up on stage with a guitar in her hand her sister following her with a base guitar also in her hand, while her sister sat in the corner of the stage, her legs hanging off a bit, Kagome sat in a stool on stage where she could look right down on Inuyasha and Kikyo sitting close next to him. She was whispering something in his ear that made him smirk. Kagome turned away from them and to her sister Sango. Sango nodded and started the tune with her sister playing along right after her.  
  
I've been waiting all day for ya babe  
  
So won't cha come and sit and talk to me  
  
And tell me how we're gonna be together always  
  
Hope you know when it's late at night  
  
I Hold on to my pillow tight  
  
And think of how you promised me forever  
  
(I never thought that anyone)  
  
Could make me feel this way  
  
(Now that you're here boy all I want)  
  
Is just a chance to say  
  
she looked directly at inuyasha, her eyes soft at first till they turned cold.  
  
Get Out, (leave) right now,  
  
It's the end of you and me  
  
It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone  
  
'Cause I know about her (who) and I wonder (why) how I bought all the lies  
  
You said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time (waste of time)  
  
she went on pouring her true feelings out to the confused Inuyasha  
  
Tell me why you're looking so confused  
  
When I'm the one who didn't know the truth  
  
How could you ever be so cold  
  
To go behind my back and call my friend  
  
Boy you must have gone and bumped your head  
  
Because you left her number on your phone  
  
(So now after all is said and done)  
  
Maybe I'm the one to blame but  
  
(To think that you could be the one)  
  
Well it didn't work out that way  
  
Inuyasha's face went from confused to shocked and guilty he looked at kikyo who had a embarrassed, and guilty look on her face.  
  
Get Out, (leave) right now,  
  
It's the end of you and me  
  
It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone  
  
'Cause I know about her (who) and I wonder (why) how I bought all the lies  
  
You said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time (waste of time)  
  
wanted you right here with me but I have no choice you've gotta leave  
  
Because my heart is breakin'  
  
With every word I'm sayin'  
  
I gave up everything I had  
  
On something that just wouldn't last  
  
But I refuse to cry  
  
No tears will fall from these  
  
Eyeee-eeee-eeees  
  
Ooooh, ooooh  
  
kagome's voice range out across the club as she sang out one note  
  
Get out!!!  
  
Get Out, (leave) right now,  
  
It's the end of you and me  
  
It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone  
  
'Cause I know about her (who) and I wonder (why) how I bought all the lies  
  
You said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time (waste of time)  
  
Ooooh, ooooh  
  
Kagome's song ended and she stood up looking at inuyasha one last time with a cold empty expression, before walking off stage. All the while Sango gave Inuyasha and Kikyo a glair that just told them to drop dead.  
  
Kagome walked back out into the club her eyes darting around and lighting up as they setteled on some one that made her smile. He turned her and gave a small smile.  
  
She ran up and hugged him, as she felt all her pain wash away in the warmth of his body. It was because of him she new the truth about Inuyasha and Kikyo. And it was because of him that she was no longer hurting, he truly made her happy and in her heart she knew that he would be the one to heal her broken heart and perhaps she would get that happy ending she always wanted.  
  
(A/N) like I said before this is a one-shot but I might add on if people like it so please review and let me know what you think. 


	2. chapter 2 Gravity

Disclaimer- I do not own "gravity" by Youko kanno or Inuyasha but like I said before I stole Sesshoumaru and we are still having fun!

Chapter 2- Gravity 

She sat on her couch lost in thought like so many times before, she seemed to do that often when she sought to put her thoughts on paper in the form of a song, but when her thoughts finally organized themselves enough she could be seen furiously writing them down. At the moment she was alone though left to her own thoughts as the rain poured down the balcony window in front of her, currently her lights were set low giving off only a dim light for her to write by but not bright enough for it to be anything more then soothing on the cool night. With a warm quilt covering her legs she hummed the tune to the song she was composing in her head, smiling as it finally started to sound right to her. Satisfied with the words and the sound she sat back, relaxed in her position, as her voice sang out beautifully in the air her song haunting….

"_Been a long road to follow_

_Been there and gone tomorrow_

_Without saying goodbye to yesterday_

_Are the memories I hold still valid?_

_Or have the tears deluded them?_

_Maybe this time tomorrow the rain will cease to follow and the mist will fade into one more today._

_Something somewhere out there keeps calling_

_am I going home? will I hear someone singing solace to the silent moon?"_

As her song rang out across the silent apartment she took no notice of the sound of the keys sliding into the lock and her front door opening. A tall figure silently stepping though the door being ever careful not to disturb her song, he stood still and listened, treasuring these moments of hearing her beautiful voice portray such heartfelt feeling.

"_Zero gravity what's it like? _

_Am I alone?_

_Is somebody there beyond these heavy aching feet _

_Still the road keeps on telling me to go on_

_Something is pulling me_

_I feel the gravity of it all."_

She smiled as her song came to an end her hands had been silently moving here and there with the feel of the song she sighed at the warm feeling the song and voicing some of her own hazy thoughts gave her.

Thinking it was finally time for him to allow his presence to be known he spoke softly conveying his love and admiration through the feeling in his voice "your voice makes the angels cry my love".

She jumped at the sound of his voice finally noticing him standing by the door drenched in rain water, his hair plastered to his face and his clothes sticking to him like a second skin allowing the sight of his hard and well built but slim body.

She smiled at his comment growing used to him saying it when ever he caught her singing to herself, she blushed lightly as his appearance but did not trust her own voice to speak at the moment in fear of saying something perverse, damn she had been hanging out with her sisters boyfriend Miroku way to much, his perverted nature was rubbing off on her if she was thinking naughty things whenever she saw sesshoumaru.

But slowly her thoughts wandered to other things like the fact that he only spoke that way and showed his true feelings when they were alone, at first it had saddened her but growing up with him had had shown her that he did show how he felt even if it was not openly there were all sorts of little things he would do you just had to know him well enough to know what to look for.

Getting up from under her quilt she walked over to him on bare feet, "sesshoumaru why on earth were you outside in the rain without an umbrella?" she had a slightly worried look on her face that he might get sick " she smirked at her clearly worried expression "I'm fine Kagome it was not really supposed to rain today but the weather seemed to have snuck up on me" she nodded her head remembering that the news had foretold no bad weather that morning.

Gently taking his hand she led him back to her bedroom "we need to get you out of those wet clothes before you freeze, going in her closet she grabbed a towel and told him to strip throwing him the towel he raised an eye brow at her as she stood there, narrowing her eyes when he did not move she saw him shrug and begin to unbutton his shirt,

Blushing when she realized why he hadn't moved earlier she quickly moved out the room and closed the door so he could change.

She did not worry about a change of clothes he already knew where his few extra pair of clothes were in her closet for when he stayed at her apartment.

Finishing up he called her name telling her it was fine to come back in. peeking in she saw him dressed in a pair of pajama pants with no top, smiling she walked in and into her bathroom to change, coming out a few minutes later in a pair of grey pajama shorts and a small black tank she walked over to get in bed slipping under the covers to curl up next to him, he wrapped his arm around her waist and she curled up against his body.

Yawing lightly she murmured as she drifted off into sleep "good night Aishiteru sesshy" smiling as kissed her gently on the forehead "sleep well my koibito…."

A/T)- Ello all I tried to write a good length chapter to make up for not updating like I said I might, I really meant to because I got such good reviews from you guys but so many things happened between then and now and I got such a terrible case of writers block , it made me want to cry! But really I hope you guys still like my story and the update please REVIEW! REVIEW! Like always flames will be taken and laughed at but I always welcome constructive criticism. Oh and just to let you know its been like two months since the what happened in the first chapter and you'll find out what happened with everyone else in the next chapter I just wanted this one to be a bout Sesshoumaru and Kagome's little moment. Thanks all

OWARI!


	3. Chapter 3 call me when your sober

Disclaimer: I Don't own shit! (crying!) they took sesshy-chan! (crying more!) I don't know the song Call me when your sober by Evanescence but I love them for writing it!

Chapter 3: Call me when your Sober

Mornings…. Well mornings were not her thing and that was made blatantly clear to poor Sesshoumaru over the many months that he spent with Kagome after they started dating and he moved in. while he had a habit of waking with the dawn she had a habit of reaching for the nearest blunt object and throwing it at him if he woke her before nine o clock.

So after a while he learned more creative if not safer ways to wake her up in the morning one being his current indever. Setting the Radio on timer to blast her most hated music while he was in the kitchen. Counting down the seconds as the music came on full volume, he laughed as her scream rang out behind the closed door. Setting breakfast on the table he made an effort to keep a blank face as the music stopped and she stepped out the room. Her hair was indeed reminiscent of a birds nest, warped and tangled. As she glared at him, He raised an eyebrow at her but otherwise didn't respond.

Sighing as she knew nothing would come of her yelling at him over his method of a good morning she sat down and started eating.

Smiling he finished his food and stood to go take a shower. Seeing this she looked up at him " are you leaving early again..?" nodding he placed his plate in the sink " I have a few things I have to take care of with marketing so I'm going in early.." she nodded, running his fathers company was something Sesshoumaru was very proud of she knew, even if his long hours at the office was straining some times but she didn't complain as her own work often kept her away for long hours. She and her sister owned the Bar and club the Shikon no Tama that was recently expanding. Since she had gained the confidence to sing some of the music that she wrote in her spare time, the bar had started taking in a lot more customers.

she was also making a good prophet after investing in her boyfriends major electronics company. So now she could afford the renovations. Not to mention a better apartment. Her sister would most likely already be there taking care of the books. Sango was older then her and had a degree in business so she took care of most of the finances, while Kagome and her staff took care of the inner workings of the place itself. It wasn't that Kagome couldn't do it but Sango took it upon herself to do it as her portion of the work. But when it was all said and done she would join Kagome out on the floor.

Sango, Kagome and her staff had quit the reputation. ((A/N-not that kind! Bad thoughts!)) they were known as the youkai Girls, each one having the intricate form of some demon animal that suited their persona etched into their clothes. For Kagome it was a black and silver dragon, normaly calm and wise but dangerous and destructive if you pissed her off. For Sango it was a two tailed Neko that Ironicly resembled her cat at home Kilala. Also normally calm and smart, but sneaky and down right scary if provoked, which her boyfriend Miroku tended to do on the regular basis with is perverted habits. Then there was Ayame who bore the form of a two tailed wolf. Strong and loyal but also passionate and vicious when provoked. Then we have Kagura who was Kagome and Sango's Cousin. She bore a beautiful white phoenix on her clothes and a few feathers in her hair.

Then Sesshoumaru's cousin Kanna who wore a spider like demon upon her clothes and also spider web like body netting, she had joined them just recently. The girl was small but had a nice figure but she wasn't afraid to flirt a bit to get bigger tips which made Kagome laugh and Sango a little creeped out because she seemed to think that Kanna resembled a little girl even if the said girl was 22.

All in all the girls were very popular with the male crowd but every male who was a ever been there knew that the girls were hot and may flirt a bit but were quite taken. Leaving a lot of jealous males.

Kouga a friend of Kagome came on the regular basis to reclaim to any male who didn't know that Ayame was taken which annoyed Sango and some times Kagome and Ayame but everyone new she loved it. Miroku also came by to hang with Sango on the regular. Kagura's Boyfriend Bankotsu also stoped in often. Sesshoumaru and his assistant Kohaku who was also Sango's younger brother and just so happen to be Kanna's boyfriend were also regulars after work in the later hours.

Well back to the present. Kagome finally got herself together after Sesshoumaru left for the office. Leaving the apartment, she said bye to her neighbors Kaede and Myoga the elderly couple who owned the nicely renovated studio apartment that they lived in. getting in the car she had had since high school a dark green mini cooper she started for the shikon. Poping in a Cd of her own composed music she sang while driving.

_Don't cry to me_

_If you love me_

_You would be here with me_

_You love me_

_Come find me_

_Make up your mind…_

_Should I let you fall_

_Lose it all_

_So maybe you can remember yourself_

_can't keep believing, we're only_

_Deceiving ourselves and I'm of sick of the lie_

_And you're too late_

_Don't cry to me_

_If You love me_

_You would be here with me_

_You want me_

_Come find me_

_Make up your mind…_

_Couldn't take the blame_

_Sick with shame_

_Must be exhausting to lose your own game_

_Selfishly hated, no wonder you're jaded_

_You can't play the victim this time_

_And you're to late_

_Don't cry to me_

_If you love me_

_You would be here with me_

_You love me_

_Come find me_

_Make up your mind…_

_Your never call me when you're sober_

_You only want it cause it's over_

_How could I have burned paradise_

_How could I-you were never mine_

_So don't cry to me_

_If you loved me_

_You would be here with me_

_Don't lie to me_

_Just get your things_

_I've made my mind…_

Owari!…..for now

A/N- Hello all! I know your all either mad, don't care or the few of you that might actually be happy that after a year and a half here in 2007 I am finally updating Get out!

Yeah I kinda forgot about this fic for a long time but I as going through and decided what the heck I'll continue it. Hopefully I'll get some more good reviews and a few loyal fans back.


End file.
